


Life After Hunting

by Castiels_Dark_Angel13, FandomVulture333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jessica Is Not Dead, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Dark_Angel13/pseuds/Castiels_Dark_Angel13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomVulture333/pseuds/FandomVulture333
Summary: Castiel and Dean have quit hunting and are now in married domestic bliss. They welcome their new baby in hopes of never bringing the hunting world into hers. But have they spoken so soon?This is all Castiels_Dark_Angel13's work that she posted two years ago on DESTIEL FOREVER and I happened to have kept it in case something happened because is was way too fluffy. I also want to thank her for bringing me into the world of mpreg that became my addiction :P





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sighed happily, he sat in a rocking chair in a nursery, staring out the window and into the snow, a sweet smile, he watched the kids in the neighborhood playing in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other and laughing, Dean laughed with them occasionally, running his hand softly on his stomach, which was rather large due to the child that rested in his body, Dean spoke softly to his precious cargo, not realizing Cas was in the doorway,

“One day, when you’re old enough, you and I will play in the snow like that, and I’ll let you pelt me with as many snowballs as you wish. I won’t get mad, I’ll laugh with you and I’ll take care of you if you get cold, cook you some soup or hot cocoa. Get you a warm blanket and we’ll watch whatever stupid show you are into.” Dean said, tears glistening and glittering his eyes, Cas was smiling at his ex-hunter and soon-to-be baby, he walked into the room and leaned on his knees, placing his hands on both sides of Dean’s stomach and kissing their unknown bundle, tears in both of their eyes

“I can’t wait to see that.” Cas said, leaning up and planting a sweet kiss of Dean’s lips, he felt their baby kick under his hand and laughed, Cas looked down and kissed his stomach again, the world melting away until it was just the three of them

“Dean, do you want to know?”

“Know what Cas?” Dean asked, running his fingers through the side of Castiel’s hair,

“The baby’s gender.”

“Oh, yes I would, can you tell or do you already know?”

“I can tell.”

“Then tell me, I wanna know what im gonna name it.”

“It’s a girl.” Cas said, resting his forehead softly on the bulge, smiling as Dean continued to run his fingers over his ear in his hair

“A daughter.” Dean said, smiling as tears came to his eyes.

“Glad we bought a bunch of pink stuff.” Dean said, feeling his baby’s hand run across the side of his stomach, it tickled as he looked around the pink nursery

“Yeah, but what will we name her?”

“Abigail. Abigail Winchester.” Dean said,

“Abby. Welcome to the family, little girl.” Cas said, his voice breaking as he cried tears of joy

“Soon, sweetheart, then you get to meet your new home.” Dean smiled, his heart aching to see his daughter, his pride and joy and his most prized possession

“We love you, Abby.” Cas said, his heart aflutter with the joy she would bring them, he envisioned her happy and healthy running through the house, every time he imagined her he imagined her looking like Dean, the same hair and, hopefully, the same eyes. He prayed she’d have his freckles.

“Cas?” 

“Hmm?” Cas said, looking up at Dean, who was making a pained face

“Dean!” Cas cried as Dean gripped his stomach, 

“Cas, it’s time.” He moaned, Castiel running out of the room and grabbing his cell phone, calling Sam.

“Cas? What’s-“

“Dean’s in labor!” he cried into the speaker, hearing Sam jump up and run out the door with a slam on his end

“On my way.” He said, clicking the end button.

Cas ran into the bathroom, hearing Dean cry for him, he grabbed a bucket and filled it with warm water, carrying it up the stairs and into the nursery where Dean arches in pain, his eyes screwed shut as he breathed

“Dean it’s okay, im here.” Cas said, picking Dean up by using his angel grace to ease the transition and carrying him into the bedroom where Dean would have their baby, Cas heard a car peeling into the drive way and a door slamming shut

“CAS? DEAN?” Sam’s voice called,

“UP HERE!” Cas said, leaning out the door, Sam walked up the stairs, carrying a bag full of baby-delivering things

“Okay Dean, are you ready to have a baby?” Cas asked, smiling softly at Dean, who looked over and smiled

“Yeah, lets meet our daughter.”


	2. Chapter 2

After several hours of pained crying and an almost-emergency the newest Winchester was finally born.

“Cas, she’s beautiful.” Dean said, holding her in his arms, his baby girl

“She is, so perfect...such a blessing.” Cas said, tears on the corners of his eyes

 “You gave us a real scare there earlier sweetheart, we thought we were going to lose you.” Dean sobbed, giving her a kiss on her head as she yawned and opened her eyes, looking at her fathers,

 “Cas, she has your eyes.” Dean noted, smiling wide, he had hoped she would

“But she has your freckles.” Cas said, smiling and kissing one on the bridge of her nose

“Probably from all the kisses she got when I was pregnant from you.”

 “A freckle is a kiss from an angel.” Cas said as Sam walked in the room

 “She’s here.” He said in a sweet sing-songy voice

 “Yeah, she is.” Dean said, smiling wide

 “Let me meet my new niece.” Sam asked, sitting on the edge of the bed as Dean handed her off to him

 “Support her head.” Dean mumbled

 “I know, hey there baby girl.” Sam said, smiling and scoffing lightly at her big blue eyes

 “She’s perfect.” He said, laughing when she reached for his face, her little legs kicking the blanket off of her

 “Abigail.” Sam said, “I’m your Uncle Sam.” He smiled wide when she grabbed a piece of his hair and tugged it

 “Don’t do that Abby, be nice.” Sam said, releasing her grip on his hair and handing her back to her fathers

 “I’m going to head out now, I need to get home to Jess. I’m so happy to have her in our family now.” Sam said, standing up and walking to the door outside, Dean stared at his beloved baby girl, memorizing her features, she had Cas’s nose, his own lips, Cas’s eyes and skin and hair, dark fuzzy hair covered her head, her eyes had a hint of green around the center, it shined a little when she blinked. She would be beautiful and perfect in every sense of the word. Dean looked at Cas intently and said with no hint of doubt

 “She cannot know of the things that go bump in the night, she can’t know monsters and nightmares exist.”

 “I agree, we can keep her safe from it.”

 “Good, I don’t want her to be a Hunter.”

 “Me either.” Cas said, laying his head on the bedside and falling asleep, Dean extended a hand to rest on Cas’s head, running his fingers softly through his angel’s hair as Abby fell asleep in his arms, he followed them both quickly


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke to an empty room, no Abby or Cas. He stood and walked into the hallway where he saw a shadow in Abby’s nursery, he looked in the doorway and saw Cas, standing at the large bay window and humming softly, swinging his chest back and forth slowly, Dean smiled and leaned against the doorframe when he heard a soft coo from Abby, it made both Cas and Dean smile. 

Dean walked behind Cas and wrap his arms around his waist gently, looking at his baby over his shoulder “Singing a lullaby?” 

“Something like that.”

“Singing to her is a good idea.”  
“Why?”  
“It seems normal. Like a normal baby receives from normal parents.” Dean said, emphasizing the word normal

“You want her to be raised like any other child?” Cas asked

“Of course, I won’t have my daughter out hunting. It’s not going to happen.” Dean said, kissing his little Winchester, she opened her eyes and whimpered softly, reaching for him, a laugh bubbling out of her mouth, the sound warmed Dean’s heart. He reached around Cas and let her grab his finger, she squeezed it softly in her tiny weak fingers,

“Then she won’t hunt, but if the past catches up to us, what will we do to keep her safe?” Cas asked, looking back at Dean

“We’d have no other choice but to send her away, it’d be the only thing we could do.” Dean said, tears in his eyes

“But I will keep her safe and I will have her raised like monsters don’t exist.” He said, taking her into his arms

“I will keep you safe, my little Angel.” Dean promised her, she cooed and reached to his face, her fingertips brushing his chin with a tiny smile  
“I love you.” Dean said, a single tear hitting her on her blanket with a soft tap, her big eyes widened and she reached up farther and touched his cheek, like she knew, she cooed and closed her eyes, snuggling into her father.


	4. Two Years Later

Dean laughed hard as his baby girl toddled in the fresh snow, 

“Come on Abby, you got this.” He said, encouraging her to play “If you fall I’ll catch you.” He said, extending his reach to her, she whined unhappily and reached for him, 

“Dada!” she cried as she reached him finally, the journey to him from the front door tiring “It cold Dada.” She said, frowning

“I know, it’s called snow Abby.” Dean laughed, picking her up along with a handful of snow, which she swatted away

“No. No want it.” She said, unhappy with the strange new environment

“You don’t like it?”

“No!” She said, Dean’s smile reaching his eyes

“It’s okay, let’s make a snowman.” He said, putting her back on the ground, but she latched onto his leg and whimpered

“No Dada no.” She said, tugging at his pants on his knee, earning a laugh from Dean

“It’s okay sweetheart, it’s fun, look.” He said, picking her back up and looking at a group of kids playing, she watched them with a morbid curiosity.

“What they doing?”

“Playing. Here, I’ll play with you.” Dean said with a smile, stooping down and putting her whimpering on the snow,

“It’s okay look I like it.” Dean said, picking up some snow and throwing it in the air so it fell over the both of them, Abby couldn’t help the excited giggle that bubbled out of her mouth

“Snowman?” She said

“Sure.” Dean said, grinning and picking up snow and rolling it into a ball, Abby mimicking his movements until the ball was almost as big as she was, her father placing the middle on the snowman. Dean laughed as she tried to pick it up,

“It heavy Dada, pick up!” She said as Dean walked over, the snow crunching under his footsteps.

“Okay sweetheart, here.” Dean said, picking up the snow and sticking it on the top, Abby squealed excitedly and ran to the front

“So big Dada!” She said, giggling

“Yeah it’s as tall as I am.” He said, picking her up and holding her, “Now he needs a face, let’s go inside and find some stuff.” Dean said, carrying her inside and into the kitchen where Cas was sipping coffee

“Looks like you two are having fun.” He said, pulling Abby’s hood down and kissing her on her cheek

“We are.” Dean said as Abby laughed and hugged Cas

“Dada, snowman need a face!” She said, reaching for one of the drawers

“Okay kiddo, what do you want him to look like?”

“Dada!” She said, smiling with her little milk teeth

“Okay sweetheart.” He said, opening the drawer she was pointing to as she whimpered impatiently, picking a handful of small stones in the drawer she had collected over the summer, picking two green ones

“Noooo, blue.” She said

“Blue? Okay.” Dean said, dropping the green stones and picking up the deep blue ones, earning a satisfied smile from Abby

“Outside!” She said, pointing to the door

“Okay, let’s go.” Dean said, kissing Cas and walking back outside with her, handing her the stones and putting her on the snowy ground, watching her run to the snowman and trying to put the stones on it

“Want help?”

“Noooo!” She said, slapping a stone on the belly of the snowman

“Okay kiddo.” He said, throwing his scarf around the snowman’s neck with his hat

“Done!” she said, happy with her work

“Lemme see.” Dean said, picking her up and holding her, the stones were in random spots in the center but she still held the two blue ones

“Want help to put those on?”

“Mm-hmm.” She said as her father stepped toward the snowman, making her lean out and toward it, one little stone in her hand as she pushed it into the snow, followed quickly by the second one, smiling

“It looks perfect sweetheart.” Dean said, kissing his precious little girl, earning a shrill laugh from her, hugging him.

“I love Dada.” She said as they walked inside

“I love you too kiddo.” She said, opening the door and stepping inside, putting her on the floor and taking off her snowshoes, she shivered and took off her jacket and jumper with Dean’s help and she ran off through the house, laughing and hearing Cas exclaim

“Oh you scared me Abby! Naughty girl.” Cas said, he could almost hear the smile in his voice 

“Sowwy Dada.” She said. Dean smiled, walking into the kitchen where Abby was sitting at the table drinking warm chocolate milk

“Hey baby.” Dean said, wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist from behind, kissing his neck

“Hey, how was outside?” He asked

“Fun, Abby made a snow-you.” He said, looking at her but she was too enveloped in her warm chocolate milk to pay any attention.

“She did?” Cas said, stirring whatever was in the pot for dinner “She likes the snow then I assume?”

“Yeah, she wasn’t okay with it at first.”

“I thought not.” Cas said, kissing Dean and looking outside at the snowman with a wide smile, it wasn’t the prettiest but it was most definitely the best snowman he had ever seen.  



	5. Chapter 5

Dean opened his eyes to a sweet giggle and someone bouncing on his chest.

“Wake up dada! UP! UP!” She said, Dean tried hard to fight a smile, opening one eye and looking at his daughter, who was looking at Cas, he flipped on his side and grabbed her like a teddy bear, she let out a shrill scream and laughed

“Don’t wake the bear or you get the teeth.” Dean growled and kissed her all over her head, she laughed loudly and hard, Cas looked over at them and smiled, sitting up

“Careful Papa Bear.” Cas said as Abby wriggled free of his grip “Don’t hurt the baby.” 

“I never would.” Dean said, kissing them both

“Dada there’s boxes under the tree!” She said, bouncing again

“There’s what?” Dean said, fake surprised as Cas smiled slyly at Dean

“Go see!” She said, wrapping her arms around his neck laughing as her dad picked her up, he stood and slipped her over so she was on his back and wrapped one arm under her so she didn’t slip

“Let’s go see.” Dean said, an excited squeal behind him as he put her down and she ran to the tree

“Mine!” She said, holding one

“Those are all for you, except this one.” Dean stopped and snatched a small box off one of the presents and hid it behind his back, kissing Abby’s head as she giggled

“Where’s Dada?” She asked

“He’ll be here in a minute, I promise.” He smiled and kissed her again as the door opened,

“Sammy!” Dean said, a grin on his face as his brother walked in the house, Jessica behind him

“Hey Dean!” His brother said, walking toward him with a Christmas bag of presents, handing them to Dean

“These are for Abby.” He said

“She’ll love it.” Dean smiled and hugged his brother again, slapping his hand on Sam’s back

“Here ya go Abby, from Uncle Sammy.” He said, putting the back down next to her, she squealed and scrambled to them and looked in the bag

“Thank you Unk’a Sammy!” She said, giggling as she took the presents out of the box

“You’re welcome kiddo.” He said clapping his brother on the back and leading him into another room,

“You have it?”

“Of course I have it. Here.” Dean said, handing the small box to his brother, who put it in his pocket.

“Thanks for keeping this for me.”

“No problem, I’m excited for you.” Dean said as Cas walked in the room with a hot cup of coffee for both him and Dean,

“Hey you two, Merry Christmas.” Cas said, kissing Dean on the cheek and handing him the coffee,

“There’s more in the kitchen if you want some Sam.”

“No no, Jess and I had coffee on our way over here. Thank you though.”

“Of course, Abby is dying to open her presents, let’s go watch.” Cas said, walking back in the room, Dean sitting on a large armchair with Cas sitting on his lap, giving Dean a sexy smirk

“Careful, we have guests. Don’t make me into a rude host.” Dean growled in Cas’s ear, gripping his waist just on the soft spot Cas has, a restrained moan coming from his angel’s throat. Dean smirked and looked over at Abby, who was tearing into her presents with an excited smile and lots of giggles, Dean smiled when she opened the biggest present from him, a dollhouse. She squealed and grinned at Dean

“Thank you Dada!” she said

“Something for all those dolls you have.” Dean said, gesturing to a pile of boxes that housed Barbie dolls from Sam, who was embarrassed while buying them for his niece because Jess wasn’t with him.

An hour went by as Abby finished tearing her presents open, Dean had reached over to her and stick a bow on her head when she wasn’t looking and she had kept it there

“My own little Christmas present.” He had said, making her smile and kissing her on her head when Sam stood and faced Jessica, her blonde hair tucked neatly into a pony tail.

“Jess, you have our own Christmas present.” Sam said, smiling down at her

“Oh Sam, you didn’t have to, you already got me this lovely necklace.” She said, touching the silver pendant that had a single diamond planted neatly in the center

“That was part one.” He said, getting on one knee and pulling out the box, Jessica’s face fell in shock, her eyes wide as she stared at Sam, who opened the box to reveal a silver ring that has a bunch of diamonds. “Jessica, will you marry me?” He said, giving her those puppy-dog eyes he had perfected.

“Oh god Sam,” She said, tears coming to her eyes, “Yes! Of course I will.” She pulled Sam into a kiss as he slipped the ring on her hand, the happy couple shined together as Abby jumped into Dean’s lap, Cas and Dean turned their heads politely, Jess sobbing happily and Sam laughing softly, his nerves finally relaxing as the day progressed, soon it was time for dinner, Dean helped Abby into her chair and handed her a plate of turkey and gravy, mashed potatoes and corn.

“So Dean,” Jess said, making Dean look up at her from his potatoes

“Yeah?” 

“How long have you and Cas been married?” 

“5 years now.” Dean said, holding Cas’s hand and running his thumb over the ring and kissing it, making Cas blush 

“Awww how sweet, and you guys have a beautiful daughter together, she’s so cute!” Jessica said, reaching toward Abby and running the back of her finger on Abby’s cheek, who giggled and swatted at Jessica’s hand

“Thank you, let’s hope your kids turn out just as cute.” Cas said, the entire table erupting into soft laughter, Dean looked out the window and saw a shadow move across their yard, the shadow looked directly at Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a copy and paste of the other author's work. I never edited it and she's more than welcome to claim the fan fiction and I will delete this post and she can post on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Castiels_Dark_Angel13 if you want to talk about this then hit me up on other social media using this name. I was banned by Fran Holland (palominopup) because someone made a fake go fund me and got $$$ out of it using my name and image and instead of asking me about it she and Mari (Sassy_Sides), Hannah (BlackDog13), and Angi ganged up on me after a tumblr user tagged me in a post and I attacked her because I thought she was making lies about me. I still have their messages in my archive so I can show you. The user told me what happened and apparently Fran is not a fave of any of the DESTIEL FOREVER admins as told to me by other admins.


End file.
